


Shiver Shiver

by rightonthelimit



Series: GKM Fills [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Oral, PIV, alternative universe, innocence kink, nerd!Kurt, non/con (though not between Kurt and Blaine)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a nerd, and by now he’s already used to all the bullying and teasing he experiences every day. What he isn’t used to however, is resident bad boy Blaine Anderson standing up for him. They quickly fall in love but in Kurt’s eyes there’s a problem – Kurt has a pussy. Luckily, Blaine doesn’t mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the GKM!

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Shiver Shiver**

‘Hey -  _ow!_ ’

Kurt’s body slammed into the lockers behind him with a loud  _bang,_ the sudden impact drawing a gasp from Kurt’s mouth as pain sparked through his shoulders. Kurt hadn’t seen them coming at all – which was entirely stupid and naïve, because of course they wouldn’t cut him some slack for just one day.

Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Karofsky snatched his glasses off his face, Azimio knocking Kurt’s books out of his hands and making them fall to the ground in a way that made Kurt wince.

This was a daily thing – the shoving and bullying, the harsh words. The day had gone by pretty fine and Kurt had honestly thought that maybe they had lost interest in torturing him. Of course that wasn’t true.

Swallowing thickly and trying to keep his knees from shaking, Kurt dared to open his eyes again to see three jocks glaring at him like his mere existence personally offended them. They usually didn’t beat him up much, they just shoved him around, sometimes tossed him in dumpsters or locked him up in empty locker rooms but it didn’t change the fact that Kurt was genuinely  _scared._

‘You talking back to me, Hummel?’ Karofsky snarled. He gripped Kurt by the collar of his oversized sweater and Kurt’s wide eyes stared into his, flicking to the ground when Karofsky dropped his glasses to the ground with a soft clatter. He raised his foot as if indicating he wanted to stomp down on them.

‘No – no, please, I’m sorry, please don’t break my glasses,’ Kurt quickly stammered even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for anymore, stuttering and tripping over his own words in his own desperation. Kurt just got this pair because his eyes had been getting worse recently and he really couldn’t afford a new pair any time soon. ‘I’m really sorry. I’ll be out of your way, please -’

‘‘The fuck’s going on here?’

Kurt whimpered when Karofsky shoved him back into the lockers again and the collar of his shirt slipped down to expose his shoulder, but Kurt was too shaken up to care about it. It really wasn't anything new, but the unfairness of it all still struck him every day, wondering what was wrong with himself in order to apparently deserve any of this. Was it the way he looked, the way he  _breathed?_ Sometimes Kurt was so lonely even the fictional characters he adored so much couldn’t help him escape everything for just a while, the loneliness settling inside of his chest like a festering wound that insisted on growing bigger and bigger with each passing day.  
  
There was someone walking up to them, the outline of his figure blurry to Kurt. He licked his lips and contemplated on the possibilities of running away with his books, glasses and his body intact. Kurt was quick for someone who didn’t really spend a lot of time exercising and he was a lot slimmer than Karofsky and his friends, but Karofsky would go after him, undoubtedly. He hated it when Kurt got away from him.

‘Anderson,’ Karofsky coldly greeted the boy. Anderson… Why did that sound familiar? Kurt gulped when Karofsky made to shove him again, closing his eyes tightly when he started expecting the pain. It never came, though, and when Kurt dared to open an eye he realized Anderson was holding Karofsky's wrist. Karofsky’s knuckles grazed over Kurt’s cheek when Kurt tilted his head a bit to the side to look at Anderson.

Kurt wasn’t sure if he was more shocked at the fact that Karofsky had actually tried to punch Kurt in the face or that this boy was strong enough to keep Karofsky from doing so.

‘Get the fuck out,’ Anderson demanded as he glowered at the jocks. ‘Don’t ever let me see you and your idiotic Neanderthal friends beating up kids who are half your size again. Beat it.’

Kurt wished Anderson hadn’t done that. He nervously fiddled with the hem of his sweater, expecting the three jocks to start fighting Anderson, but… Much to his surprise, Karofsky growled something under his breath and started walking off. Kurt stared at their blurred figures moving away in the distance, still too scared to move, and he didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until his lungs started burning.

Kurt’s eyes flickered back to Anderson when he noticed the boy moving – he was actually dropping to his knees, and dear God please not his books, please –  
  
Kurt was once again pleasantly surprised to find that this boy was only collecting them for Kurt. Kurt stared in awe as Anderson picked everything up for Kurt and held it out for Kurt, and Kurt’s fingers were shaking when he took the books from him and hugged them tight to his chest, as if fearing the boy would take them from him again. Anderson just chuckled and bent down again.

Kurt flinched when Anderson put his glasses on the bridge of Kurt’s nose, sliding them right where they belonged again, and oh.

He was gorgeous.

‘T-thank you,’ Kurt managed to stammer in an embarrassing high squeak that made him wince. The boy shrugged – he was wearing a leather coat, his curls a mess, his face handsome in a way that Kurt had only seen in movies before.

‘No problem, beautiful,’ Anderson drawled in a low voice that sent shivers down Kurt’s spine. Kurt didn’t even know people like this actually existed yet here this boy was, the perfect image of a teenage bad boy, stepped straight out of every girl’s (and Kurt’s) dreams.

‘The name’s Blaine, in case you were wondering,’ Blaine added cockily and Kurt gaped at him before he realized they were supposed to shake hands right now. He managed a nervous smile.

‘Kurt,’ he brought out and wow, okay, was it hot in here?

‘So  _Kurt_ ,’ the way Blaine said his name made it sound like something special, and Kurt’s stomach tightened in a way that he knew all too well. ‘Seems like you’re planning on doing lots of studying tonight.’

Kurt glanced down at his books and managed a nervous sound, pushing his glasses up with his pinky. Blaine started walking and beckoned for Kurt to follow, and Kurt did, with a nervous bounce in his step. He kept glancing behind himself to see if Karofsky and his friends were coming after him. They weren´t.

‘They’re not – um. Most of my books are fictional. My grades are actually pretty average. Books just help me escape reality a bit,’ Kurt explained needlessly, as if trying to show Blaine that he wasn’t the big nerd everyone made him out to be. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled out a package of cigarettes from his jeans pocket and held it out to Kurt, and Kurt shook his head.  He didn’t smoke, in fact, he didn’t approve of smoking either. He just thought it’d be rude to state that to someone who saved his glasses and quite possibly Kurt’s nose from being broken.

Blaine shrugged, a confident 'suit yourself' motion and Kurt licked his lips because his mouth was suddenly dry. He couldn’t recall ever having been around someone as handsome as Blaine and he felt so, so stupid because he could already tell that he was going to have a huge crush on this boy.

Blaine took a long drag of his cigarette and then glanced at Kurt again, leaning against the wall behind himself. His heavy booths matched his leather jacket and his belt and Kurt’s inner fashionista silently applauded him for that. It couldn’t be a coincidence.

‘And why would you do that, doll face?’ Blaine finally drawled, the sound of his voice startling Kurt. ‘Why, pray tell, would you hide a pretty face like yours? Seems plain rude to the rest of us, if you ask me.’

Kurt’s cheeks darkened and he pushed his glasses up with his pinky again, turning his head away. Something inside of his chest tightened. No one’s ever called him pretty, or beautiful, and it was overwhelming. Was Blaine playing with him? Was this just another way for Karofsky to torment him?

‘Shit, what’s up with you?’

Kurt realized he was about to cry and he shook his head, dabbing at his cheeks with his too long sleeves. Only the tips of his fingers were visible.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt managed to say, ‘I – I should go. Thanks for earlier.’

‘Hey, you kidding me? I’m not letting you go when you look like that. Fuck, was it something I did?’ Blaine seemed genuinely concerned and Kurt just didn’t understand why when Blaine was so clearly someone who usually didn’t give a shit about anything. Blaine looked like one of Kurt’s bullies, strong and mean, yet he was so different at the same time…

‘No – no, it’s not you, I promise. It’s just… it’s overwhelming. All my life I’ve been told by every guy around me that I’m disgusting, and then you show up, looking like you came from a vintage Hollywood movie or like you’re the twin brother of Prince Charming, and you…’ Kurt shook his head and made a gesture with his hands, taking off his glasses before he could dirty the lenses with his tears. Just the fact that he was about to cry in front of someone he barely knew made him want to cry even more, and he just hated it. He was so upset.

‘You mean you’ve never even been with someone?’ Blaine asked. Kurt made an incredulous noise and rubbed at his eyes, sniffling a bit.

‘Who’d want me, Blaine? Look at me. I’m a nerd. I’ve never even been kissed by anyone,’ Kurt replied like it should be obvious, his voice wavering at the end of his sentence in a way Kurt wasn’t okay with.

He was so busy feeling miserable that Kurt missed the darkening of Blaine’s eyes when he said that.

‘I’d want you,’ Blaine stated. Kurt stared at him in shock, his mouth opening and closing before he managed a nervous laugh. Blaine wasn’t laughing along with him – he appeared to be dead serious and maybe even a bit annoyed at Kurt’s reaction.

‘No you don’t,’ Kurt argued slowly, trying to force this entire situation to make sense when it just really,  _really_ didn’t, ‘I’m a freak, trust me, you don’t want -’

‘I think you’re cute. And that virgin schoolboy thing you’ve got going on is fucking hot.’

Blaine took a last drag from his cigarette and then flicked it away, his lips pursing as he blew out some smoke. He was courteous enough not to do it in Kurt’s face and Kurt considered him for a moment. The need to cry had considerably lessened so he put his glasses back on, finding himself once more speechless. What does one reply to something like that anyway? It was entirely obnoxious and rude, yes, but Kurt’s never been  _liked_ by anyone before. No one ever wanted him and if they did (which Kurt really doubted) then they sure as hell weren’t as straightforward about it. Not in the way Blaine was right now.

‘Is – is that so?’ Kurt couldn’t help but ask. He was starved for the way Blaine was looking at him, for feeling wanted Blaine smirked and brushed his fingertips over the side of Kurt’s face.

‘Yeah, definitely,’ Blaine replied a bit breathlessly. Kurt blinked furiously when Blaine leaned in even closer. Kurt could smell the smoke on his breath, the leather of his jacket, his cologne. The scent was entirely masculine and overwhelming. Kurt found himself wanting more, wanting to be closer, ‘That okay with you, Kurt?’

Kurt nodded vaguely. His eyes flicked down to look at Blaine’s lips and then he looked up again.

‘How about some coffee? Would you be okay with that too?’

Kurt nodded again, swallowing thickly. Was Blaine… was he actually asking Kurt out? Was this actually  _happening_ in the first place? Kurt felt the childish need to pinch himself just to make sure, blinking furiously when Blaine gripped his hand.

‘Let’s go, then.’

 

 

* * *

Blaine was… Different from anyone Kurt’s ever met.

He was straightforward (or rude, depending which way you looked at it), he seemed to have no shame or filter whenever he spoke, he was quite the physical person and he surprisingly liked a lot of things Kurt did too and had an aversion to bullying so strong that just talking about it made him aggressive.

Kurt didn’t understand what was going on or why Blaine was treating him like this, but he liked it. A lot. Blaine made him feel more confident than he had ever felt before, he made Kurt feel like Kurt was actually normal. He treated Kurt surprisingly kind for someone who was notorious for his bad boy attitude.

Kurt was quite possibly already falling in love with Blaine.

Kurt’s head felt airy and his stomach felt warm when Blaine dropped him off at home again, his legs shaking when he got off Blaine’s motorcycle. He had never seen one in real life again, but it felt exhilarating. Feeling the wind go through his hair, hearing Blaine’s voice… it was liberating.

Kurt shuddered when Blaine gently gripped his chin, gazing down at Blaine from where Blaine was still seated on his motorcycle. The boy smirked at Kurt.

‘I wouldn’t worry about those assholes anymore, Kurt. I have a feeling that they’ll leave you alone now that they know you belong with me.’

Kurt’s mouth opened in shock and he felt a shiver go through him when Blaine pressed an innocent kiss against his cheek. It was simple and sweet, quite the opposite of what Kurt had somehow been expecting and he couldn’t help but bring a hand up to his cheek once Blaine pulled away. His skin felt hot to the touch. He was blushing.

‘‘Night, beautiful,’ Blaine purred.

And then he drove off. Kurt stared at him stupidly until he had disappeared into the distance.

Kurt couldn’t even wrap his mind around this day and how things had taken unexpected turns.

 

 

* * *

Kurt surprisingly didn’t wake up with anxiety at the mere thought of facing another day at school.

He wasn’t quite looking forward to it either, Kurt didn’t think he ever would be able to with everything that he’s been through, but he didn’t feel physically sick at the mere thought of walking the hallways either. He just felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought that he would see Blaine again.

Kurt vaguely realized he wasn’t so scared because Blaine had told him not to be. It was terribly naïve to believe this, yes, but Kurt was hopeful and quite possibly crushing on Blaine already.

Kurt walked into the school building, expecting to have his hopes crushed but Blaine had stayed true to his word. There was no shoving, no name-calling in fact – no one really even  _looked_ at him in the wrong way and the day slowly passed. Kurt found himself being more capable of focusing in class and he was shocked by how relaxed he was.

Kurt hugged his books to his chest with one arm as he carefully opened his locker with his free hand, chewing absentmindedly on the inside of his cheek. It was strange. Could Blaine really hold so much power over the student body and if so, why?

‘So I have three questions for you,’ a familiar voice suddenly drawled next to Kurt. Kurt blinked up from where he’d been shoving his books into his locker, and then couldn’t help but smile when his eyes met Blaine’s.

‘Shoot,’ Kurt said. He shut his locker and leaned against it, gazing at Blaine with a dreamy expression in his eyes. He just couldn’t get over how gorgeous Blaine was.

‘You had fun yesterday,’ Blaine stated confidently, a smirk playing at his lips. Kurt nodded, his cheeks straining with his smile. ‘Interested in a repeat?’

‘Are- are you kidding me? I’d love that,’ Kurt almost instantly replied and then he winced at his own eagerness. Blaine chuckled and brushed his fingers over the side of Kurt’s face, making Kurt sigh and lean into it. Blaine cooed.

‘It’s unfair how cute you are,’ Blaine murmured, ‘your ass looks fantastic, by the way. Hope I’m not being too straightforward when I say that just looking at you gives me a bad case of blue balls.’

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock and Blaine just shrugged it off, grinning and looking so unmistakably boyish. It made Kurt’s heart sing.

‘So. Anyway – next question. Wanna come to my place and help me with my homework?’

Kurt’s mouth moved a bit, before he finally managed a quiet nod. He glanced around – everyone was ignoring them a bit too obviously.

‘Something tells me you’re not the kind of person to actually do his homework,’ Kurt admitted shyly, hoping he wouldn’t offend Blaine with this. Blaine laughed.

‘Well damn, you got me there. And here I was, trying to act all coy and smart in the hopes that when we do get in my room, I’ll get a taste of those sweet lips of yours.’

‘You don’t have a filter at all, do you?’ Kurt asked as his cheeks started flushing. He pushed his glasses up from where they’d been sliding down his nose again and Blaine hummed, flinging his arm over Kurt’s shoulder as they started walking to the cafeteria for lunch together.

‘Cute, observant, innocent and smart. See – I like that about you, Kurt. You’re not like those dumb cunts.’

Kurt winced at that word, knowing Blaine didn’t mean it like that, that Blaine couldn’t possibly know when Kurt stuffed his pants and always made sure he had a slight bulge when he wore tight jeans like the pair he was wearing right now, but he couldn’t help himself. Another wave of guilt overcame him and Kurt sighed as a worried little frown formed itself on his face.

‘That was a compliment, in case you’re wondering,’ Blaine added, nudging Kurt with his hip. Kurt glanced up again and smiled but it was tense, forced.

‘What’s your third question?’

Blaine fixed him with an intense stare that made Kurt fidget. But what if he did know?

Then, very seriously, Blaine asked; ‘Can I touch your butt?’

Kurt’s eyebrow twitched and he ducked out from underneath Blaine’s arm.

‘Get lost, Anderson,’ he replied. Inwardly he couldn’t help but feel oddly flattered.

 

 

* * *

After sending his dad a quick text, Kurt climbed onto the back of Blaine’s motorcycle, wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and tucked his face into the back of Blaine’s neck.

The ride to Blaine’s house was pleasant, and Kurt’s entire body was humming with anticipation. The wind was cool on his face – clearing his mind, oddly.

He really wanted to be with Blaine in a boyfriend-kind of way, but he knew that if this was going somewhere he needed to be honest. He didn’t know how serious Blaine was about it, but Kurt did know that he would be seriously heartbroken if Blaine would lose interest in him already.

Kurt was trying his best to act cool, be himself, but it was difficult. e clung to his books not in a quest for knowledge but out of a craving for a better, kinder world, and fiction was his escape. In his mind, Kurt has fought along countless heroes, drunk tea with his favorite characters, and Kurt was different from all of this. In his mind Kurt was someone who was loved and someone who would eventually have a happy ending.

The prospect of actually living in reality now, finding comfort in people who were real was quite frightening. Because Kurt’s been lonely and he’s become distant and awkward. He didn’t know how to properly interact with people anymore, because he somehow expected to just be able to read back and alter his acts and replies. He couldn’t, but he had always taken comfort in at least being capable of hiding his body.

To even think about giving that up was terrifying, exhilarating, overwhelming.

Blaine rounded a couple of corners, Kurt clutched him even tighter. They were going fast and there was a brief hysterical thought of Blaine not even having a driver’s license.

Blaine eventually drove to a stop and helped Kurt off the vehicle, grinning coyly and fumbling with his keys.

‘Come on, sweet cheeks,’ Blaine singsonged and Kurt tightened his grip on his backpack as Blaine grinned at him, ‘welcome home.’

Kurt entered Blaine’s house and was shocked at how pretty and clean it was, inwardly having expected something gruesome, because of Blaine’s attitude. Everything was light and the windows were huge. It wasn’t a dark mansion like Kurt had somehow been expecting.

‘Your house is beautiful,’ Kurt mumbled in awe. Blaine shrugged and then smirked.

‘I bet my bed will be your favorite part of the entire damn house,’ he stated confidently. Kurt huffed.

‘Rude,’ he murmured. Blaine shrugged and took Kurt’s hand to lead him up the stairs. So much for a tour, then.

Kurt allowed himself to be tugged up to Blaine’s bedroom, spotting a small keyboard and a guitar, a desk with a macbook on top of it and a kingsized bed. All colors seemed to work together and there were a couple of framed fencing pictures on Blaine’s walls, Blaine’s bed looking comfortable and the room looking cozy. Kurt had to hand it to him – he knew how to decorate. He wondered if Blaine had cleaned up for Kurt or if he was secretly a neat person. Kurt wasn’t sure which pleased him more.

‘So, should we just get started, or…’ Kurt trailed off, feeling awkward in the way he always did when he was somewhere new and wasn’t quite comfortable there just yet. He didn’t instantly want to go sit down, but he didn’t want to stay standing either.

Blaine laughed.

‘Eager to get acquainted with my bed, aren’t you?’

Kurt managed a nervous smile and slid his backpack off, putting it on the chair next to Blaine’s bed. He wondered where he should sit, what would be appropriate.

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips and slid his hands into the backpocket of Kurt’s jeans, folding over his ass.

Well, apparently not everyone cared about propriety.

‘Blaine -’

‘Ssh,’ Blaine hummed, ‘just let me have this.’

Blaine was at eye level with Kurt’s flat stomach and Kurt shuddered when Blaine rested the side of his face there, just breathing Kurt in. The fabric of Kurt’s sweater was being warmed up with Blaine’s body heat and he briefly wondered what it’d be like to feel Blaine’s skin on his own, there.

He was going too fast.

Kurt absentmindedly placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and Blaine hummed, encouraging him to touch his hair. The first touch was hesitant but he quickly grew bolder, until eventually he was petting Blaine’s hair. Blaine occasionally squeezed Kurt’s ass.

‘Blaine, why are you protecting me from Karofsky and his friends?’ Kurt mumbled. Blaine shrugged, a careless gesture. He nuzzled Kurt’s stomach.

‘Sweetheart, please. I’m partially doing it for myself. The only marks you look good with are my own.’

Kurt bit his lip, feeling something warm blossom up in his belly at those words. He briefly closed his eyes.

‘How would you know that?’ Kurt managed to ask, ‘I’ve never been m-’

‘Let’s just say that when it comes to these things, I just know _,_ ’ Blaine interrupted him. When he glanced up there was something dark in his eyes and he tugged at Kurt’s hand until Kurt was on top of him, straddling his lap. Blaine gazed at Kurt with an unreadable expression and Kurt was shocked at how pliant he was when Blaine started taking Kurt’s glasses off for him, folding the legs of it and placing them neatly on his nightstand.

‘You have such pretty eyes,’ Blaine murmured. His thumb stroked Kurt’s cheekbone gently, slowly. ‘Do contacts scare you, sweetheart?’

Kurt nodded mutely, not trusting his voice right now. The prospect of placing something directly on his eyeball had always freaked him out, and glasses were just so much less of a hassle (if bullies didn’t constantly insist on breaking them, that is). Kurt figured that his glasses didn’t make such a big difference in his appearance anyway. They were designer and they complimented his cheekbones, so whatever.

‘That’s okay. Keep your glasses, gorgeous. Fuck what they think.’

Blaine’s hand slowly slipped down to rest at the back of Kurt’s neck, his fingers folding over his tender flesh so easily. Kurt was sensitive there, it made him shiver.

‘Do I scare you?’

Kurt paused, considering Blaine. He had kind eyes – they were a nice shade of brown, a coffee color, and he had a small, subtle bump on his nose which Kurt was aching to trace with his fingertips. He looked deviously handsome in a laidback way that made Kurt’s heart sing.

Absentmindedly, Kurt started shaking his head. The smile Blaine rewarded him with was bright, almost blinding. Kurt’s chest started feeling tight again.

‘I have a bit of a problem here, Kurt,’ Blaine admitted. He was angling his chin up now, his eyes roaming freely over Kurt’s face in a way that made Kurt feel naked. Kurt absentmindedly, shyly, pushed his sweater up from where it’d been exposing his shoulder. Blaine carefully followed that motion. ‘You see, I’m dying to kiss you, but for as much as I’m an asshole, I don’t think I could bear stealing your first kiss away from you without your permission.’

Kurt’s heart seized in his chest and he nervously licked his lips, shifting on top of Blaine. Blaine just kept gazing at him, so patient, so mindful of Kurt’s needs.

Kurt was shocked, but above all, so very flattered.

Kurt’s throat felt incredibly dry and he just nodded again stupidly, and then finally, he managed a weak ‘Okay’.

Blaine paused from where he’d been stroking Kurt’s hip.

‘Yeah? Is that okay with you?’ Blaine asked like he hadn’t actually expected Kurt to want to kiss him right now. Kurt nodded.

‘Y-yes. It’s okay. You can, um, kiss me. If you want,’ Kurt haltingly brought out. He could feel himself flush again.

‘Okay,’ Blaine whispered.

They were getting closer now, Blaine’s eyes flicking from Kurt’s lips back to his eyes as if making sure he was really okay with it. Eventually Kurt couldn’t take it anymore and he shyly pressed a closed mouthed kiss against Blaine’s mouth, hearing him hum  _feelin_ it too. Blaine’s lips were soft and warm, comforting somehow. Kurt couldn’t help but press another sweet kiss against them and shuddered when Blaine’s hand was placed at the back of his head and kept him close, just a bit longer, just so Blaine could move his lips just a little bit more against Kurt’s while keeping them shut.

‘Is this okay?’ Blaine whispered softly. Kurt nodded and he only realized now that he was clutching the front of Blaine’s jacket. His head was spinning from the sweet little kisses Blaine pressed against his mouth. It was like he couldn’t get enough of Kurt’s lips.

‘Now we’re going to try out another kind of kiss, okay, baby?’ Blaine mumbled. Kurt nodded stupidly again. That seemed to be all he was capable of doing. ‘Lie down for me, Kurt.’

Kurt opened his eyes and climbed off Blaine’s lap, surprised at how badly his knees were shaking. Blaine made an encouraging noise when Kurt toed his shoes off and lied down, looking at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine was going to french kiss him, Kurt vaguely realized. He smiled when Blaine rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss, and then relaxed underneath him when Blaine slowly started pressing more sweet, chaste kisses all over Kurt’s face – from his forehead to his temple, down to his cheekbone, his cheek, the tip of Kurt’s nose, his cupid’s bow, the corner of his mouth… by the time Blaine had reached Kurt’s mouth Kurt’s lips were already parted in a silent plead for more, greedy for the new sensation of being desired in a way only a virgin could be. Blaine cooed and caressed the side of Kurt’s face.

Kurt was surprised at his own breathy moan when Blaine softly started sucking on his bottom lip, the pressure on his thin skin sparking pleasure down Kurt’s spine, making him feel hot and achy.

‘Just like that,’ Blaine absentmindedly murmured. Kurt could feel every word he uttered shaped against his own mouth, his eyes still shut. Blaine pressed another kiss against Kurt’s mouth and then slowly started teasing him with his tongue. It startled Kurt a bit and he nearly bit down, feeling rather than hearing Blaine chuckle in amusement at that. ‘Just follow my lead, Kurt.’

Blaine’s hand was resting at Kurt’s throat now, not threatening, merely keeping Kurt in place. Kurt hesitantly, shyly brought his hands up to place them on Blaine’s biceps until Blaine guided him to hold on to his shoulders.

Blaine tried again and this time Kurt even opened up a bit for Blaine’s tongue and was pleased at the approving noise Blaine released. Blaine’s lips pressed harder against Kurt’s now and his tongue flicked at Kurt’s, playfully, until Kurt hesitantly started moving against him. It was like his body was coming to life underneath Blaine’s and he could feel himself moving along with Blaine easily now, could feel himself growing more confident with each second that passed without Blaine pulling away from him.

Blaine licked at the roof of Kurt’s mouth and then sucked on Kurt’s tongue. It was strange, there were no fireworks like Kurt had somehow expected, but this was even better. He lost sense of time and he was too out of it to realize he was actually making out with someone, and not just anyone – resident bad boy  _Blaine Anderson_ , who cared enough about his feelings to not make fun of him and be considerate enough to ask about what Kurt needed and wanted.

It was brilliant and Kurt never wanted to stop.

Kurt found himself chasing after Blaine’s mouth when Blaine nipped against his lips for a final time, halted by Blaine’s hand on his chest. Blaine coed and pressed another kiss at the tip of Kurt’s nose and by the time they finally managed to completely part again, Kurt blinked stupidly for a few moments, before smiling and touching his lips.

He felt kind of buzzy and definitely amazing. He felt wanted and the feeling was overwhelming in a way that was entirely alright with him.

‘Wow,’ he breathed. Blaine grinned and gazed at him with darkened eyes, his hair messed up from where Kurt’s hands been running through it.

‘Wow,’ Blaine parroted.

They stared at each other for a couple of moment before Kurt laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

‘Don’t tell anyone I can be nice too. It’ll ruin my reputation,’ Blaine murmured. It would’ve been hurtful if it hadn’t been for the playful tone in his voice, the way he leaned in closer for yet another kiss. Kurt smiled and rested their foreheads together.

‘I think I need to be convinced a bit more in order for that to happen,’ he stated, fishing for more kisses. Blaine was more than happy to comply.

When Blaine brought Kurt home that night, he gave Kurt his jacket.

 

 

* * *

It was like he was branded.

It felt like no matter what, everyone could  _see_ what they did yesterday, and that even though Kurt Hummel was still a virgin, they could tell he had changed. Kurt had been  _kissed._

Whenever Kurt thought about the texture of Blaine’s lips, his words, his  _body_ he still couldn’t help the dopey smile that formed on his lips or the blush that rose on his cheeks. He felt  _naughty,_ somehow, like he had explored a side of himself that was too foreign and forbidden.

Kurt couldn’t help but huddle up a bit more in Blaine’s jacket. It fitted Kurt perfectly – Blaine was about the same height as him after all. It still smelt of Blaine and his cologne and laundry detergent. Kurt loved it. He had even been courageous enough to just wear a long sleeved t shirt underneath it, instead of a thick sweater.

Kurt Hummel felt, quite frankly put, wanted.

He smiled when Blaine walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand, swinging it in between their bodies and walking Kurt to class. There were bad, confused looks shot at them but no one was hurting them and it felt sort of amazing. Blaine’s thumb tracing circles on the back of Kurt’s hand felt amazing, too. It was like an anchor to the reality of this – this was actually  _happening._ Just a week ago, Kurt had never thought anyone would ever want him.

But there Blaine was. All charming smiles, rude words, kind intentions. It was definitely more than what Kurt had bargained for but… Kurt wasn’t complaining. He was completely smitten with Blaine.

‘Later, beautiful,’ Blaine drawled after dropping Kurt off at English.

‘Bye, handsome,’ Kurt replied when he felt courageous enough to. The smile Blaine gave him practically lit up the entire school.

Quite frankly put, it was perfect. Everything was. Kurt wasn’t getting bullied anymore, he felt a bit better about his body, he was in love, Kurt was desired.

But as Kurt went to the bathroom, he realized there was still an issue. It was a rather big issue that sent him in a sad mood for the rest of the day, and a feeling of guilt overcame him too.

Kurt wasn’t a normal boy. He still had his pussy and he knew that soon, he had to tell Blaine.

Closing his eyes tightly and trying not to cry in frustration, Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and took a few breaths. He leaned his forehead against a wall of a bathroom stall, his fingers digging into the leather of Blaine’s jacket.

Of course things always had to go wrong.

They always did.

 

 

* * *

‘Wow, aren’t you a little fucking ray of sunshine?’

Blaine bumped his shoulder into Kurt’s, a frown on his lips. Kurt looked up from where he’d been staring at a particular spot on Blaine’s wall, and he smiled sadly.

‘Sorry,’ he mumbled. Blaine huffed and climbed behind Kurt on the bed, his legs at either side of Kurt’s body, his hands slowly sliding the jacket off Kurt’s shoulders.

‘Did that meathead bother you again?’ Blaine demanded as his fingers slowly started massaging Kurt. Kurt released a long sigh, tilting his head to the side and feeling his body once again come to life in that way it only did when Blaine was touching it.

‘No – everyone’s been nice to me,’ Kurt replied a bit breathlessly, shuddering when Blaine’s fingers slid just into his shirt, just to access his shoulders better. Blaine’s fingers were cold, like frozen popsicle sticks, and Kurt could feel his nipples hardening in response.

They were in Blaine’s bedroom again and admittedly, after they were done making out, they did always did do their homework. Kurt was surprised at how clever Blaine was.

Another thing he would miss about him. Kurt sighed sadly and lowered his eyes.

‘Then what is it? You’ve been acting like you got a stick up your -’

‘Blaine, please. Please don’t.’

‘Hey.’ Blaine gripped Kurt’s chin and Kurt turned in his position between Blaine’s legs, looking at Blaine’s face tiredly. Blaine only wore this gentle look in his eyes for Kurt, Kurt had learned, and it was quite possibly heart wrenching now to think that he would see it twist up in disgust as soon as Kurt told him his secret. ‘Talk to me?’

Kurt considered Blaine’s face for a moment, his kind eyes, his full lips. He was growing nervous again and he didn’t want to feel this way, he really didn’t, but he’s always lived with the idea that he was a freak even though there were more boys with his  _anatomy_ out there.

Yet he knew he owed Blaine an explanation. It was the least he could do after Blaine had saved his sorry ass.

‘I’m scared you won’t want me for something I can’t change, and I’m really sorry Blaine. But I-I don’t even know how to tell you when you’ll be so disgusted with me you’ll never want to see me again -’

‘Oh no baby, don’t be like that,’ Blaine interrupted him with an amused chuckle. Kurt paused in mid-sentence and glanced at Blaine, pushing up his glasses from where they’d been sliding down his nose. Blaine leaned down and brushed his fingers over his cheek.

‘You see,  _Kurt,_ ’ the way Blaine stressed his name always made Kurt’s skin crawl in a way that was entirely alright with him, his mouth slack and his attention completely set on Blaine, ‘those glasses of yours, that pretty face of yours – it’s become a thing for me, if you will. There’s no need to be embarrassed.’

‘A thing?’ Kurt parroted, hanging on every word Blaine uttered. His eyes flicked from Blaine’s to his lips.

‘Hmm. It’s just that you’re so innocent, and it’s entirely refreshing. You think I haven’t had my share of fucked out whores, sweetheart? They’re  _worthless._ No, you’re the real thing. You’re so sweet. Such a sweet thing…’

Kurt couldn’t help the incredulous look on his face. He thought Kurt actually worried about being a  _nerd_ when he had such an abnormality between his legs?

‘But I’m different,’ Kurt insisted stupidly. He just didn’t seem to be capable of finding the right words of saying that he had a pussy. Blaine cooed.

‘It’s okay, I like you being smart and innocent, it’s really sexy.’

‘No, Blaine – you don’t understand. I’m  _different._ ’ Kurt stressed the word and leaned backwards a bit, trying to put some distance in between them. Blaine frowned, like he didn’t understand, and Kurt blushed hotly. They weren’t going anywhere with this and it was frustrating. He wished he didn’t have to feel like this.

‘In what way?’ Blaine finally demanded, seeming to finally catch on with Kurt. Kurt shifted, biting his bottom lip and struggling to find the right words to say. He couldn’t.

So he decided to show Blaine instead.

Kurt turned his head so that his back was resting against Blaine’s chest again, his eyes squeezed shut tightly as he guided Blaine’s hand slowly, until it was between his legs, on the top of his thigh. He was shaking – his lips quivering.

‘Baby?’ Blaine asked. Kurt didn’t say a word in reply, he just pulled his sweater up a bit, just so that it wouldn’t be mid thigh anymore, and then he guided Blaine’s hand to his crotch and whimpered when he felt Blaine’s palm mold right over his mound. The denim of his jeans was thick, but Blaine would definitely feel that Kurt had a boypussy and that that was the real reason why he hid his body behind so many layers of clothing.

Kurt was too afraid of looking at Blaine. Everything was so fragile, so new, and he wished he hadn’t been this stupid.

‘Jesus fucking Christ, Kurt,’ Blaine finally brought out and Kurt whimpered again, his hand tight on Blaine’s.

‘Please don’t hate me,’ Kurt pleaded, ‘I can – we can figure thi- mmph…’

He was silenced by Blaine’s hungry lips, kissing him open and licking at the roof of his mouth. It was easier for Kurt now to melt into this, his body putty in Blaine’s capable hands. Everything felt right and warm after the initial shock.

‘Never think that  _this,_ ’ Blaine squeezed him right there where he was most vulnerable, untouched, ‘is ever going to turn me off.’

‘But, Blaine -’

‘No. Shut the fuck up, Kurt. Just stop thinking.’

Blaine was so many things at once yet Kurt didn’t know what Blaine was to him – weren’t they going too fast? But then again, Blaine  _did_ seem to like him… what would determine how fast things were supposed to go? Was it the amount of trust they had in each other, was it how much they  _wanted_ each other? Kurt didn’t know any of these things. He knew how easy it was for the characters in his favorite romance novels, but then again, they had never been taunted or bullied or beaten because of who they were.

So for once in his life, that was exactly what Kurt did.

‘Come on, let’s take this off,’ Blaine mumbled, tugging at Kurt’s belt loops until he came closer and complied. It was like Kurt was stuck in a daze, his eyes half lidded and his lips swollen from all this kissing they've been doing. Everything was so unexpected and intimate but above all new, intimidating in ways he had not experienced before.

Blaine pulled Kurt’s jeans down slowly along with his underwear but kept staring Kurt in the eye as the rough fabric dragged over Kurt’s milky thighs as if reassuring him. With a rustle, the two articles of clothing pooled around Kurt's ankles until Kurt stepped out of them, his hands twisting in the hem of his shirt which was the only thing covering up his pussy right now. It was just barely doing its work.

Blaine’s fingers skirted over the hem of Kurt’s shirt and Kurt shied away, blinking furiously as if he just awakened. Full nudity was still something that apparently spooked Kurt.

‘Can – can I keep it on?’ he stuttered, wishing he could be more confident but still being so scared. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that Blaine wasn't rejecting him, and perhaps that was what was making Kurt more pliant than he ever expected himself to be. Or maybe it were just Blaine's eyes - they always seemed to gaze right into his soul.  
  
Blaine paused, considering Kurt's request for a moment before he slowly nodded and smiled.   
  
'Of course, angel. Anything for you.'  
  
Kurt's stomach tightened pleasantly when Blaine stood up and lifted his own shirt over his head, his lips suddenly feeling very dry as he gazed at Blaine's naked chest. He probably waxed, Kurt mused, and his fingers twitched by his sides as he ached to touch but wasn't sure if he was allowed to. Blaine's chest was developed, but not overly so - just enough to be entirely mouthwatering.  
  
As if having read his mind, Blaine grinned and gripped Kurt's hand, guiding it to the center of his chest. 'It's okay,' he encouraged, 'you can touch.'  
  
Kurt's eyes lingered on Blaine's and then he gulped, trailing his hand down and just focusing on the feel of Blaine's skin for a minute. He felt so warm, so smooth, and Kurt just couldn't stop himself from bringing another hand up and feeling along Blaine's ribs. All the while Blaine just kept staring at him and the intensity of his gaze was almost scorching.  
  
Kurt whimpered.  
  
‘I’m gonna take this off too, okay?’

Kurt merely nodded and this time he did avoid looking at the skin Blaine exposed to him, staring him straight in the eye instead as Blaine unbuckled his belt, unzipped his zipper and let his baggy jeans fall to the ground. Licking his lips nervously, Kurt allowed Blaine to take his hand. His thumb rubbed sweet circles on the back of Kurt’s hand and again Kurt was struck by how gentle Blaine was being. It was like he just understood what was going on inside of Kurt's head, and Kurt’s pussy throbbed between his legs at the thought that Blaine really was naked right now even if he didn’t allow himself to look at Blaine’s length just yet. Maybe one day, Blaine's cock would even be inside of him.  
  
That made Kurt's hole clench around thin air, feeling profoundly empty somehow.

Blaine sat down and kept holding Kurt’s hand, guiding him to sit on top of Blaine’s lap, his pussy hovering over Blaine’s hard cock. Kurt was uncertain of what to do or what to expect, but Blaine made it pretty obvious when he gripped Kurt’s hips and lowered them slowly, until Kurt’s hot center was pressed right against his throbbing member.

Kurt gasped and jolted, his slippery pussy making Blaine’s cock glisten with Kurt’s juices. He looked down for the first time and whined. Blaine was big, thick and long, and he was too close and too hot.

‘Just feel me. It’s okay, we’ll move together, like this,’ Blaine mumbled, softly rocking his hips back and forth, gripping Kurt’s hips and trying to coax him into following Blaine’s lead. This time, Kurt could feel the head of Blaine’s cock bump into his clit and he bit his lip, mewing softly while this new friction made him feel needier than ever before. There was heat spreading from his pussy to his thighs and his belly, his mind hazy with just the craving for more.

Kurt closed his eyes and started moving his hips more surely now, his lips instinctively connecting with Blaine’s. He wasn’t as scared as before anymore, but maybe that was just because he was so achy and needy between his legs.

Blaine’s thumb rested on the crease of Kurt’s thigh, pausing before trailing down. It wasn’t until Blaine was slowly rubbing his index finger over his clit that Kurt noticed it and his eyes snapped open again, his pupils dilated and his lips swollen from all the kissing they’ve been doing. A surprised moan escaped his mouth and Blaine quickly crushed their lips together again, almost hungrily so. The simmering heat kept building inside of Kurt and he was becoming desperate in the way he kept fucking his hips forward, still greedily seeking out that friction and maybe even more.

‘You’re so big,’ Kurt gasped, not at all trying to be arousing but merely observing, barely capable of keeping his eyes open. He mewed and gripped Blaine’s shoulders tightly when Blaine growled and bit at his collarbone, sucking down and leaving a mark. ‘Feels so good.’

Kurt was so wet that Blaine’s finger slipped a couple of times but it didn’t matter, couldn’t matter when all it served to do was make the head of Blaine’s cock press harder against Kurt’s pussy. They moved steadily together, everything feeling so right and way too much for Kurt to handle.

‘Fuck, baby,’ Blaine groaned and Kurt choked when Blaine pinched his clit. 'You're so fucking hot.'  
  
'Oh - Blaine,' Kurt started stupidly, his eyes wide and confused when the pressure in his belly and in his pussy started building. All of his muscles seemed to tense up but Kurt didn't know why, and it wasn't until Blaine's lips latched onto his neck and sucked hard and Blaine's fingers flicked Kurt's clit again, that something just seemed to snap inside of Kurt like that.  
  
It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, the simple touch somehow making Kurt’s entire body recoil while a sudden orgasm swept over him and left him gasping for air as shocks of pleasure went through his entire body. He was twitching and draped over Blaine's body completely and he felt lax and dizzy. His heart was racing in his chest and this... Kurt couldn't possibly understand why he had denied himself of such pleasure before.

Kurt was vaguely aware of the wetness splattering against his thighs, the heat against his pussy as Blaine came from the sight as well. There was a certain rush going through Kurt’s head and besides the rush in his ears, he couldn’t hear a thing.

'You liked that, sweetheart?' Kurt nodded weakly, shuddering. He couldn't move. He was just so sleepy and relaxed and Blaine was a perfect pillow to him right now. 'Alright. Let's see if I can make you squirt.'  
  
Kurt made an agreeing noise as he nuzzled along the line of Blaine's jaw, enjoying the scent of his cologne   
  
He didn't even know what squirting meant.

 

 

* * *

So Kurt ended up wrapped all in Blaine after all.  
  
Kurt wore one of Blaine's shirts, his jacket and one of his belts the following day to school - Blaine had shot him a dirty smirk and kissed him hungrily under the bleachers before letting Kurt be on his merry way to class.  
  
Kurt Hummel felt, quite frankly put, very sexy and wanted.  
  
He had never expected to be (Kurt was horrified by speaking in these terms) fingered of all things, but never had he expected sex would be... So messy. Turned out Blaine did know how to make Kurt squirt (and wow, Kurt would never get over that) and Kurt had been completely unwilling of moving after he came down from his third orgasm. Sex apparently made him very sleepy.  
  
And Blaine very sated.  
  
Kurt was uncertain if he was still a virgin or not, but he was too scared to ask his dad. Kurt doubted his dad would enjoy hearing that some bad boy had stuck his fingers up his son's pussy, let alone explain to Kurt what sex really entitled for boys with, well, boypussies.  
  
Kurt bit his lip, feeling naughty for even thinking about this at school of all places. He knew that no one could read his mind, but it was like he was thinking out loud - like everyone could someone know that Kurt Hummel, resident nerd, had been naked in front of another person before, and he had touched another naked boy too.  
  
Even thinking about it made him all giddy and nervous. He was unsure of how he was even supposed to look Blaine in the eye right now without blushing or stuttering his way through a half-assed conversation. He wanted to kiss Blaine again and feel his cock again. Kurt paused, surprised at how lewd his own body could be, how needy he was quickly becoming for another touch.  
  
Kurt's musings were cut short when someone randomly reached out and shoved him face first into a locker.  
  
Kurt gasped as his glasses clattered to the floor and a pained little whine escaped his lips, looking over his shoulder just in time to see the hulking back of Karofsky round a corner.  
  
And Kurt's just about had it.  
  
Maybe it was Blaine's influence, but for once in his life, Kurt had never allowed himself to be this outraged before. Why should he be bullied and shoved into lockers? Was it just because he needed glasses and read books which, might he add, was the only way to ensure he would even graduate?  
  
'Hey,' Kurt called, but he received no reply, 'Hey!'  
  
Kurt pushed himself up and started running after Karofsky, meeting him in the locker room where Karofsky had dumped his backpack.  
  
'Sup, homo?' Karofsky stated with a dirty smirk playing at his lips, 'The girl's locker room is the other way, in case you didn't notice.'  
  
Kurt's face flushed hotly. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Karofsky was unaware of Kurt's... anatomy, but it still was a low blow. He found himself hating Karofsky in a way he had never hated anyone else before, and he vaguely wondered to himself if this anger was what Blaine felt so very often too. He wondered how Blaine could possibly cope with that on a daily base.  
  
'What the hell is your problem?!' Kurt demanded, years of bottled up anger, humiliation and frustration all coming out at once, 'why can't you understand that I am a person too?!'  
  
Karofsky snorted like Kurt just said something preposterous, but Kurt wasn't done with him. Not by a long shot.  
  
'Now I can understand that poorly educated neanderthals such as yourself rely purely on your own dumb strength, but the least you could do is treat me like I -'  
  
'Get out of my face, Hummel!' Karofsky suddenly snapped. There was something wild in his eyes, something that made Kurt's stomach clench but he wasn't one to back down, not now. It was like he had broken a dam. He had to do this, not just for himself, but to prove Blaine too that he could manage on his own.  
  
Kurt could be strong too.  
  
'You are nothing but a scared little boy who - mmph!'  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and he froze up completely when Karofsky suddenly lunged forward and kissed him so hard their teeth knocked together painfully, Kurt's body jolting as it connected with the lockers behind him. There was no pleasure that eased the sting, and there was definitely no faint smell of raspberry hair gel.  
  
It wasn't Blaine, and that was why Kurt couldn't possibly enjoy this. He felt his anger fading almost instantly, feeling like the ground was disappearing from underneath his feet. All of his determination made place for something he was very familiar with by now.  
  
Mind numbing fear.  
  
Kurt could just stand there as Karofsky kept kissing his unresponsive mouth, his big hands skirting to the front of Kurt's jeans. Kurt's mind was screaming at him to kick into work but he just couldn't, all he could do was sob and squirm weakly as he didn't understand why.  He couldn't possibly fathom why anyone would use sex of all things as a weapon against him, he couldn't understand why Blaine wasn't here to help him, and above all he couldn't understand why he was allowing this to happen.  
  
Kurt started squirming and made soft, pained noises, pushing weakly at Karofsky's chest.  
  
'Hold still,' the other boy growled. Kurt sobbed again when Karofsky's thick fingers finally found their way into Kurt's jeans, and both boys paused when Karofsky's fingers pressed against Kurt's pussy.  
  
And then Kurt took his chance to get away.

Kurt kneed him in the balls and managed to run away before Karofsky could get him again, in tears, rubbing furiously at his lips as he ran out into the hallway. He needed to go. He needed to get his keys and go home.

He couldn’t stay here. Not when Karofsky knew his secret, not when Karofsky had starte  _kissin_ him and tried to rape him of all things.

Kurt almost knocked someone over and he was frantically muttering apologies as he tried to walk away again, but that someone gripped his arm and before Kurt knew it he was pounding his fists on his chest and screaming at him to let him go.

‘Kurt – Kurt! What the fuck is wrong with you?!’

Kurt paused to look into Blaine’s wide eyes, and when he glanced around himself he realized a crowd had gathered around them.

Everyone was staring.

‘Blaine,’ Kurt sobbed, ‘oh God, Blaine -’

  
‘Come on, not here,’ Blaine simply said and Kurt nodded, trying his best to hide his face and feeling so embarrassed that it made him cry even more. He was making such an idiot out of himself.  
  
Blaine picked Kurt’s locker and grabbed his bag, fumbling in it to grab Kurt’s car keys. Kurt wanted to make a comment on that – ask how Blaine knew his locker combination, how Blaine knew where Kurt kept his keys, but he didn’t. He just mutely followed Blaine and sunk into the passenger’s seat when Blaine opened the door for him.

He took his glasses off and started crying again. He didn’t even know what he was crying for anymore – didn’t know what was worse, Karofsky having a valid reason to make his life a living hell, the disappointment of realizing that the bullying wouldn’t stop at all, the disgust he felt at himself for not having moved away instantly when Karofsky had tried to force him into something Kurt had been wanting to save for  _Blaine,_ or the fact that everyone had seen him cry, including Blaine.

‘Come here,’ Blaine murmured and Kurt just leaned forward and let Blaine hold him, sobbing into his shirt. ‘Sh, baby. I’m here, I got you.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt choked, ‘I’m – I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have -’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine hummed. He pressed a kiss against Kurt’s temple and it was like Blaine’s presence was a healing balm to Kurt’s frazzled nerves. Blaine’s hands felt big and strong on his back as he rubbed him there, his lips so soft as he pressed kisses into Kurt’s hair. Kurt’s glasses were pressed up uncomfortably into his cheeks but he couldn’t bring himself to care. ‘I promise. Just tell me what happened?’

Kurt shook his head. Blaine would kill Karofsky, he just knew it, and he didn’t want to lose Blaine. He didn’t want Blaine to get angry at Kurt either for letting it happen and for having been so stupid.

Blaine paused.

‘Why not?’ Blaine asked, ‘Kurt, you were fucking hysterical -’

‘I’m – I can’t,’ Kurt stammered in a raw voice. He took his glasses off to rub at his eyes and stared at Blaine with a pained expression. He wished he could just make Blaine  _know_ without saying – wished Blaine could make it okay, but it wasn’t. Kurt’s just been violated in one of the worst ways possible and even Blaine couldn’t change that. ‘Please take me home?’

Blaine huffed, practically jamming Kurt’s keys into the ignition.

‘Fine,’ he snapped. Kurt winced at the harsh sound of his voice and fastened his seatbelt, struggling to keep a straight face. He didn’t want Blaine to be mad at him, but he didn’t know what Blaine would do when he’d find out what had happened. ‘See if I care.’

Kurt stared outside his window, hoping his teachers wouldn’t call his dad when they’d notice Kurt was absent and then thinking to himself that it wouldn’t matter. He would talk his way out of this, his dad trusted him.

Kurt blinked at the realization that he had never actually lied to his dad before and now he was considering it to be the perfect solution. What has become of Kurt? Before he had met Blaine he had never been willing to put himself out there even though he knew that he was special. He was uncertain if Blaine had a good or a bad influence on him.

The ride to Kurt’s house was tense and silent, but not in the way it usually was when Kurt’s body was drawn taut with anticipation of the promise of Blaine’s mouth on his own, soon. Up until now he had always managed to sneak Blaine in and out of his house for quick, heated make out sessions.

And now? Now Kurt didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. He knew Blaine would want an explanation but he wondered, how should Kurt say if he was even able to speak of this?

When they finally got there, Kurt got out of the car and released a muffled yelp as Blaine gripped his wrist and stared him in the eye. Kurt thought for a moment that Blaine wanted to kiss him, but he never did. Kurt wasn’t sure if that was a relief or a disappointment.

Kurt sniffled and opened his front door, leading Blaine to his bedroom.

‘Your dad’s at work?’ Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and his bedroom door slammed shut behind Blaine. Blaine held Kurt from behind and pressed a soft kiss against that patch of skin behind Kurt’s ear, that place Blaine often nuzzled. Kurt shuddered as he felt his body relax into Blaine’s hold, sniffling again when Blaine turned him around and looked him in the eye again. ‘Good.’

The kiss Blaine pressed against his lips was slow and Kurt sobbed into Blaine’s mouth, his hands tight fists in the back of Blaine’s shirt, the fabric bunched up between his fingers. He allowed Blaine to push him down on the bed, allowed him to kiss him until he had stolen the breath right from Kurt’s lungs, allowed him to take Kurt’s clothes off for him.

It was hard to explain what went through Kurt at that moment. He felt so very vulnerable and knew this was probably a bad time, but he wanted Blaine close, and he craved the way Blaine made him feel. He just wanted to feel less disgusting. He wanted to feel  _okay._

This time, Blaine didn’t allow Kurt to hide. There was something animalistic in the way he handled Kurt’s body and when he reached down to spread Kurt’s legs, Kurt clamped his thighs together and brought his hands down to hide his pussy. He was still sniffling, fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

‘Baby,’ Blaine finally sighed, relaxing a bit, ‘come on. Let me take care of you.’

Blaine’s thumbs dug into Kurt’s thighs until Kurt relaxed again and he nodded tightly, hiding his face in the crook of his arm when Blaine just  _stared_ at his pussy and feeling embarrassed with how he could feel it throb under Blaine’s scrutiny.

‘I don’t know why you insist on hiding this pretty pink pussy,’ Blaine mused to himself. Kurt whined at those words, Blaine’s fingers tracing his outer lips softly. ‘Lately all I’ve been thinking about is eating you out and making you squirm even more than usual.’

Kurt gasped but didn’t look at Blaine, not yet. He shuddered as he felt Blaine’s tongue flick over his clit for the first time, whining. Everything felt too sensitive, heightened, and the sensation was foreign but not unpleasant. Blaine sucked Kurt’s clit into his mouth for a bit, just long enough to make Kurt cry out and claw desperately at the sheets, and then he soothed his tongue over it again and moved to one of Kurt’s pussy lips.

lsquo;Your pussy is so sexy, baby,’ Blaine murmured. His breath wafted over Kurt’s pussy and Kurt jolted. ‘I love it. I want you to say it, Kurt,’ Blaine murmured. He kissed at Kurt’s thigh and listened to him breathe. Kurt knew Blaine loved this, spreading Kurt out like this and whispering filthy things into Kurt’s ear.

Kurt was embarrassed to admit that he loved it too.

He sucked on one of Kurt’s pussy lips and heard Kurt groan.

‘M-My pussy is sexy,’ Kurt whimpered, repeating Blaine’s exact words obediently, ‘and you love it.’

‘And why do I love it?’ Blaine hummed, spreading Kurt’s pussy lips with his fingers, marveling at how wet he was. Kurt groaned when Blaine brushed over his clit with his nose. His hole clenched on thin air, eager to be filled already. Sometimes it felt like all Kurt’s pussy was good for was being filled by Blaine.

‘Because. Um.’

‘Because this pussy is yours and you’re mine,’ Blaine supplied. Kurt nodded distractedly. His knees were shaking. It was hard to get Kurt to believe that Blaine loved his pussy. Blaine figured  that the only way to make Kurt believe it was with words. He knew how much effect his words had on Kurt after all.

‘Because this pussy is yours - and you’re mine,’ Kurt repeated, unaware that he should’ve switched a couple of words but it didn’t matter because that was even  _sexier._ Blaine’s cock twitched and he bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud. His nail dug into Kurt’s vulnerable little clit and Kurt cried out.

‘Is that so?’ Blaine murmured. It was almost unbearable to keep still and keep from flipping Kurt over and burying his cock deep inside of Kurt, ‘Is this pussy mine?’

‘Yes,’ Kurt gasped. He rocked himself harder against Blaine’s fingers, his sensitive little clit poking out from its hood. Blaine licked his lips.

‘And what do you want me to do with this little virgin pussy?’ Blaine asked. He needed to hear Kurt talk – needed to hear that this was okay.

‘Lick me, please, lick my little virgin pussy, suck on my clit – anything.’

Kurt dropped his head back into the pillow when Blaine hoisted his legs up until his legs were hooked over his shoulders, Kurt’s toes curling and a low  _oh_ falling from his lips when Blaine started sucking at his clit again. A tremor went through Kurt, his cheeks flushing. He felt so embarrassed and he couldn’t believe Blaine was actually willing to do this of all things – and Blaine was still  _staring_ at Kurt like that.

Kurt hid his face in the crook of his arm again and groaned when Blaine’s teeth dragged on one of his swollen pussy lips, his tongue tracing Kurt’s labia and finding his dripping entrance.

‘Look at that,’ Blaine mumbled, ‘so fucking wet for me, baby. Do you feel empty, sweetheart?’

Kurt nodded, feeling completely ashamed of himself. Blaine sucked a mark on Kurt’s thigh and then returned to his clit, seeming fascinated by it as his fingers started tracing Kurt’s entrance before slowly sinking inside.

‘Oh, sweetheart. You’re not even fighting this.’

‘Hnng,’ Kurt just managed, his thighs trembling, the place where Blaine had sucked a mark utterly throbbing along with his cunt. He was pretty sure Blaine could see it too and he had a hard time understanding why Blaine would want to lick him there.

Blaine slowly started pumping his fingers, twisting and crooking them inside of Kurt until Kurt was utterly writhing on the bed and trying to grind down for more. He was as weak as a newborn kitten right now, why and how should he fight this when it was so good? Blaine kissed his pubic bone softly and then started licking around where Kurt was wrapped around his fingers, eliciting a loud moan of Kurt.

He chuckled.

‘If I wouldn’t know better, I’d say you have done this a lot of times before,’ he mumbled, ‘Look at you, trying to fuck your pussy stupid on my fingers. You just can’t get enough, can you?’

Kurt shook his head and gnawed on his bottom lip. He was gonna come. He could feel it building up inside of himself.

‘Close, baby?’

Kurt nodded again and he released a soft sob when Blaine crooked his fingers up again, rubbing right over his g spot.

‘I think that slutty boys like you should beg for it.’

‘P-Please,’ Kurt instantly said, ‘please – make me come, I need… need you, Blaine,  _please._ ’

Blaine pulled his fingers back only to utterly  _slam_ them into Kurt, and Kurt couldn’t help but sob and cling unto the sheets as he squirted all over Blaine’s face, all over his hand.

He felt like he was floating, quite possibly drifting off, the only feeling he was aware of the throbbing in between his legs, the tremors in his thighs and Blaine’s soothing kisses all over his flat tummy. Blaine was speaking but Kurt couldn’t quite hear it. He managed a weak mew when Blaine gripped his hand and kissed it, and then slowly kissed his way up his wrist until Kurt was smiling, Blaine’s lips dragging over his skin all the way up to his shoulder and neck where Blaine nuzzled him. Blaine didn’t have his cock out but Kurt could feel how hard he was and it made his mouth run dry.

But then he remembered how they got like this to begin with, and his heart seized in his chest when Blaine kissed at his collarbone.

‘Karofsky kissed me,’ Kurt whispered when he found his voice again. Blaine paused, glancing up at him with an incredulous look in his eyes. He looked confused and undoubtedly arousal made his mind a little bit hazy, but Kurt could practically see the moment it sunk in.

‘He  _what?_ ’ Blaine growled after a brief moment of silence. Kurt took a shaky breath, feeling the post coital bliss fade away quickly, leaving him cold and upset, his body still weak.

‘H-he kissed me, in the locker room. He shoved me again and I… I called him out for it. And then suddenly he was kissing me, and he touched my…’

‘Your what, Kurt?’ Blaine demanded, snatching Kurt’s chin rather harshly between his index finger and thumb. Kurt whimpered.

‘He tried to touch my– his hand, he put it in my pants,’ Kurt stammered, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears. Blaine snarled and abruptly got up. ‘Blaine? Where are you -’

‘I’m going to fucking  _kill_ that bastard!’ Blaine snarled.

‘No, Blaine!’ Kurt sobbed, gathering the sheets around himself and stumbling over to Blaine. He gripped Blaine’s jacket tightly. ‘Please don’t!’

‘Why, Kurt? Did you like it? Do you want others fucking you?’

‘No!’ Kurt whimpered. He rubbed furiously at his eyes again. ‘N-No,’ he repeated, ‘I want – I only want you, I didn’t want him to… I was so scared Blaine, please. Please stay. I don’t want to be alone right now.’

Blaine scowled, looking like he was about to refuse until Kurt choked out a little sob and sat back down on the bed, cradling his head in his hands as he bit his lip to keep from crying more. Shit, why did things have to be like this? The bed dipped with Blaine’s weight as he sat down next to Kurt and Blaine stared at him for a moment, before releasing a long breath and wrapping an arm around Kurt. Kurt quickly laced their fingers together as if fearing Blaine would leave again.

‘Fine, okay. Whatever, Kurt,’ Blaine mumbled. ‘Shit.’

Blaine kissed Kurt’s forehead and huffed, holding Kurt as Kurt tried to gather himself again. He was fine, and maybe he was overreacting, but he knew that what he felt was real and right now he feared losing Blaine more than that he feared facing Karofsky again. Kurt’s taken years of abuse from Karofsky and perhaps it was the harsh reality that even Blaine couldn’t keep people from harming Kurt again that contributed to the way Kurt was feeling right now. He felt so helpless, and he just knew that Karofsky would take advantage of this situation. He’d probably tell everyone about Kurt’s pussy, or worse, he’d try to do it again…

‘Promise me,’ Kurt murmured, glancing up at Blaine, ‘promise me you won’t go after him.’

‘Why? Afraid I can’t take him on?’ Blaine demanded with an irritated tone in his voice. Kurt released a long breath and pressed his face into Blaine’s neck, feeling the other boy tensing up. It’s been a long day.

‘I’m afraid you’ll kill him,’ Kurt said demurely. ‘I don’t want you to be sent off to prison.’

Blaine’s eyes softened and Kurt curled in on himself when Blaine brushed his hand over his cheek, kissing his forehead again.

‘I’ll stay,’ Blaine stated. ‘Just… Call your dad, okay? Blame it on me or whatever. I’m pretty sure some stuck up faculty asshole has already called him because you never skip class. They’re more surprised when they see me showing up, so they gave up on that a long time ago.’

Kurt blinked at him, surprised at how understanding Blaine was. He slowly nodded and huddled up a little bit deeper into the sheets when Blaine handed Kurt his phone. Kurt couldn’t recall where he had left his own – this day’s been so exhausting and he wanted to go to sleep.

Blaine kissed him again, slower this time. It was so sweet that Kurt just held onto Blaine after they broke apart again and he released a wavering breath.

‘I don’t care what people say, I’m in love with you,’ Kurt mumbled. Blaine paused, and then he kissed Kurt again.

‘Call your dad, yeah? I’m gonna take care of this.’

He motioned to his crotch and Kurt blushed. Blaine was still half hard, and he had once mentioned that it could get pretty uncomfortable if Kurt gave him blue balls again. Kurt reached out and gripped Blaine’s hand.

‘Stay,’ he murmured, ‘we can do it together.’

Blaine stared at him for a long while, and then he nodded and nuzzled Kurt’s cheek. It wasn’t fair that Kurt was the only one being touched, after all. Blaine started trailing soothing kisses down Kurt’s jawline, his neck, sucking a mark on a place where Kurt’s clothes could cover it up. Blaine seemed to like doing that, for whatever reason. He loved seeing his marks on Kurt’s body.

It was their little secret.

‘Dad?’ Kurt asked as soon as his call got answered.

‘Kurt – where the hell are you? I’m on my way home right now, one of your teachers called to tell me that Anderson kid dragged you off? What were you even thinking, hanging out with him? You know he’s no good -!’

‘Dad, please calm down,’ Kurt mumbled. He hoped Blaine hadn’t heard that, but judging from the way he paused where he’d been kissing Kurt’s shoulder and trailing his hands soothingly up and down Kurt’s arms, he had. ‘Blaine is a good person. He even reminded me to call you as soon as he managed to calm me down.’

‘And why the hell would you need to be calmed down? What’s going on, Kurt?’

Kurt hesitated at that, shifting, his mind trying to come up with anything. Blaine started kissing his shoulder again.

‘Someone walked in on me changing and made fun of me,’ Kurt finally said. It broke his heart to lie to his dad but he knew that if he’d tell his dad about what Karofsky had really done, he wouldn’t hold back. Burt’s been overprotective over Kurt ever since Elizabeth died. ‘Dad, I’m really sorry. It’s my fault and I… I’m just really happy that I have Blaine.’

He shivered when Blaine dragged his teeth over his pale skin.

‘And I hope that you will give him a chance the way he gave me one. I love you, I’m home so we can talk when you get here.’

Kurt hung up before his dad could reply and then lowered his eyes. He felt like an awful person for having done that.

‘I like how you say that,’ Blaine softly murmured against the back of Kurt’s neck. Kurt glanced at him, their eyes not quite meeting because of their positions. Blaine had already taken off his shirt and socks.

‘What?’

‘The way you sound when you tell someone you love them,’ Blaine supplied. Kurt turned his head away again and smiled sadly to himself.

Maybe one day, he’d have the courage to tell Blaine this too.

 

 

* * *

Things were a little different after this, even though Kurt couldn’t come up with a way to properly describe in what sense.

Blaine was practically glued to his side at all times now – he constantly kept an eye on Kurt, glaring at Karofsky and making it a point to shove anyone who got too close to Kurt. He was being overprotective, and maybe just a little bit more possessive than he used to be.

Kurt was uncertain if this flattered him or made him feel uncomfortable, but as long as Blaine was keeping his promise Kurt wouldn’t complain.

Kurt smiled when Blaine settled down next to him in class, Blaine’s hand warm and secure on his thigh. There were lots of questions that haunted Kurt, like what Blaine was to him now, if they were an exclusive item, why Blaine had become like this when he was essentially a genuinely good person and why Karofsky had been lying so low, but Kurt tried to force himself not to overanalyze the situation. Karofsky hadn’t tried anything and no one knew about Kurt’s pussy but Blaine and that was all that mattered. Kurt could move on.

He had a good thing named Blaine right now and really, good things rarely happened to Kurt Hummel.

He just hoped Blaine was one of the lasting things.

 

 

* * *

Contacts were odd to get used to.

Kurt wouldn’t wear them very often because glasses were easier to handle and, well, less creepy, but it was nice to have the option of not looking like a complete dork every now and then. It was supposed to be a surprise – something to show Blaine that look, Kurt was making some progress and he was crawling out of his shell. And maybe it was just because glasses got in the way during make out sessions.

But whatever.

Kurt smiled to himself as he walked through the hallways of McKinley that morning, so proud that he had managed to get over this fear that he didn’t even notice the lack of people.

What he did notice, however, was the shouting.

And he definitely noticed the crowd at the end of the hallway.

‘Fight, fight, fight!’ students encouraged two boys and Kurt’s stomach just sank while they kept staring like hungry dogs. He started walking, his pace gradually picking up until he was all but running and pushing his way to the crowd, his heart clenching tightly in his chest.

It was Blaine. He had broken his promise – he was fighting Karofsky, and the worst was that Kurt couldn’t even recognize him like this. He looked like an animal, just so debauched and scary.

‘Stop it!’ Kurt finally managed to bring out, stupidly, rushing forward and trying to squeeze himself in between the two boys. Karofsky paused when he caught sight of him and Blaine used that opportunity to punch him in the jaw, and then he looked at Kurt like he wanted to hurt him too.

‘Cut it out,’ Kurt lamely managed to add. A couple of teachers finally started rushing toward them and Kurt gripped Blaine’s shoulders tightly, trying to keep him from causing any more damage. ‘Blaine, please – you promised.’

Blaine snarled and tried to lunge forward when Karofsky snorted, but Kurt just barely managed to keep him in check.

‘Blaine!’ Kurt snapped with strength he didn’t actually feel. Blaine finally, finally properly looked at him. His lip was split and there was a bruise on his cheek, his clothes in a disarray and a cut on his forehead.

‘What the hell is going on?!’ Mister Schue demanded. ‘Don’t you have classes to go to?’

The crowd of students murmured their Yes’s and then started scattering, glancing over their shoulders every now and then to take a look at Blaine, Karofsky and Kurt. Kurt just stood there, awkwardly, trying his hardest best not to look guilty. He just knew this was his fault.

What a great way to start the day.

‘Kurt? Are you okay?’ Kurt was never more glad that he was a complete teacher’s pet and he bit his lip, glancing at Blaine and trying to come up with ways to get them both out of this situation. Blaine looked positively livid and he was staring at Karofsky, whose eyes were lowered. He looked guilty and it was in Kurt’s firm belief that even if Blaine had been the one to break his promise, Karofsky must’ve been the one to have forced Blaine to.

Swallowing thickly and knowing that Blaine would never get out of detention, Kurt nodded, carefully wording his lie in his mind before speaking.

‘I’m fine, mister Schue,’ Kurt replied, finally capable of tearing his eyes off Blaine, ‘I’m so glad Blaine was with me, David was shoving me again and it looked like he even wanted to attack me.’

Karofsky’s eyes widened in disbelief and Blaine finally looked at Kurt, looking mildly impressed, if not somewhat smug.

‘It was self-defense,’ Kurt added. Mister Schue stared at Kurt for a moment, before he sighed, his shoulders slumping. He looked frustrated and Kurt knew he had bought the lie. ‘Can I take Blaine to the nurse’s office, please?’

Schuester considered the trio, frowning. ‘Yes. David, come with me.’

‘What?! Why do I have to go? Why don’t they have to come as well?!’ Karofsky exclaimed, sounding scandalized and pointing his finger at Kurt and Blaine. Kurt stood tall and proud even though he felt sick just looking at the other boy, and Kurt was just in time to grip the back of Blaine’s shirt when he lunged forward again.

‘Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you Karofsky?!’ Blaine snarled, ‘You’d like to know what Kurt looks like when he comes -’

‘Blaine!’ Kurt hissed, slapping him on the chest. Blaine’s eyes averted to his and he huffed, but didn’t continue. Karofsky was blushing furiously.

‘Make sure Blaine comes to me after you’re done at the nurse’s office, Kurt,’ Schuester murmured. Kurt thought he heard Karofsky complain about Schuester not caring about his health when they were at the end of the hallway.

Kurt released a long, tired sigh and gripped Blaine’s hand.

‘Come on, let’s go,’ he mumbled. Blaine surprisingly kept his mouth shut when Kurt started dragging him through the halls. Kurt wasn’t sure if he would’ve been capable of paying attention to him regardless.

The nurse’s office was deserted, so Kurt sat Blaine down on the bed and started looking for some disinfectant and cotton wads. He sighed and tried his best to keep from looking as disappointed as he felt.

Blaine had been doing so good these past days.

Kurt dabbed at Blaine’s split lip with a defeated look in his eyes, his fingers trembling, his expression sad. He didn’t know how to handle this – Blaine was so out of control… sometimes he was more than Kurt could handle.

‘I really do care about you, y’know,’ Blaine mumbled. Kurt paused and looked at him, really looked at him, and studied Blaine’s face for a brief moment. ‘I didn’t plan on fighting that asshole.’

‘But you did,’ Kurt pointed out to him and the accusing tone in his own voice made him wince. Blaine shrugged.

‘It was about your honor. Of course I’ll beat the crap out of that fucking asshole when he talks shit about you.’

Kurt blinked.

‘He – he did?’

‘He sure as hell did. Motherfucker came up to me and asked me if the reason why I stood up for you was because you sucked me off under the bleachers.’ Kurt gaped at Blaine and Blaine shrugged, almost pouting now. ‘I wish. That’d be kind of kinky, though. We’ll try that out when – ow!’

Kurt smacked Blaine on the back of his head and he glared at Kurt, before huffing. His shoulders slumped and he started glaring at nothing in particular. ‘I don’t even know how he came up with that. He probably couldn’t handle you being my boyfriend. Rejection’s tough. With a face like his, he’ll have to get used to it though.’

Kurt paused again, his hand hovering in the air for a moment.

‘I’m – I’m your boyfriend?’

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had grown a second head. ‘What, do you think I’d just give my jacket to anyone? I may be a loser and the most unromantic ass out there, but I thought that was a pretty obvious indication that you were mine, Kurt. Goddamn, and you were supposed to be the smart one.’

Kurt couldn’t help but soften up at that. Yes, Blaine was completely helpless when it came to romance and he could’ve been more blunt (and there’s a thought Kurt never thought he’d have about Blaine, wow) when it came to their relationship, but… He tried. He was willing to try for Kurt and that meant the world to him.

‘Hey, where are your glasses? Did you lose them?’ Blaine asked in mild interest, touching Kurt’s cheek. Kurt turned his face into it. It was sort of amazing how those hands had only earlier been beating the living hell out of someone. They were always nothing but pleasurable and reassuring when they were resting on Kurt’s body.

‘I got contacts, I wanted to surprise you,’ Kurt sighed. ‘Since you always take my glasses off for me when we…’

Kurt trailed off, giving Blaine a meaningful look. Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt on the lips.

‘So cute,’ he mumbled. ‘You’re making it very hard for me to keep from ravishing you. I do believe those marks on your neck need a touch up.’

Kurt huffed, nuzzling his nose into Blaine’s cheek.

‘Just sit there and look pretty, Blaine,’ he chided. Blaine released a soft hum.

‘Only if you kiss me. I did beat someone up for you.’

‘Are you kidding me? Your lip is bleeding, Blaine, I’m not a vampire.’

‘Hmm. You should see the other guy,’ Blaine hummed. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh when Blaine reached out and licked his cheek.

‘Blaine! Gross!’

‘You didn’t think it was gross when I licked your pussy.’

Kurt flushed and turned his head away, fiddling a bit. No, he didn’t. In fact, he loved it. He loved the way Blaine made him feel, loved the way Blaine made Kurt feel about his body. Because he had been doing better. He no longer felt complete disgust when he looked in the mirror or touched his own pussy in the shower to wash himself. He felt… Kurt felt sort of okay with his body. He wasn’t ready to love it yet, but he thought that with Blaine’s help, he could.

‘Sorry. Was that too harsh?’

And that, right there, it just struck a nerve inside of Kurt. Blaine was an asshole but the only person he tried to be considerate for, was Kurt.

‘No – it’s, it’s okay,’ Kurt replied and he was surprised at how true that was. Blaine wanted him. Blaine really, really liked him and he was willing to try for Kurt.

It meant the world to Kurt to know this and he knew that he would never like another person the way he liked, no, loved Blaine.

‘Can you say something? You have this weird look on your face and it looks like you’re either contemplating murder or dying my hair pink and forcing me to sing sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. I don’t know which one is worse to be honest.’

‘I think I’m ready,’ Kurt murmured, feeling how true the words were as he slowly spoke them. Kurt actually had a boyfriend now, a boyfriend who fought to protect Kurt’s honor, a boyfriend who loved and respected his body. Blaine blinked at him. ‘F-for… for all the way. With you.’

The way Blaine’s eyes widened was almost comical.

‘I love you, Blaine,’ Kurt admitted and he lowered his eyes shyly. Was he actually doing this? ‘You’re an ass, but I really do.’

‘Wow, fuck me. Was it something I said?’ Blaine asked stupidly, blinking his tea colored eyes at Kurt. The corners of Kurt’s mouth twitched up against his own will and Kurt found himself chuckling.

‘No. No, it was nothing you said and everything you did,’ Kurt stated.

‘I think there’s too much blood flowing to my dick for me to even try to understand what you just said.’ Blaine stated bluntly. Kurt was so used to his boyfriend’s crude words that he didn’t even blink up at that, instead he instantly had his own witty remark ready.

‘Oh Blaine, I doubt you ever even had enough brain cells to properly understand a word of what I just said.’

Blaine didn’t even seem offended.

‘I think I would care more if I wouldn’t finally have been given the chance to make love to you.’ It was the way that Blaine said it that just made Kurt more sure. Inhaling a deep breath and opening his mouth to reply, Kurt was cut short when the nurse stepped in and gasped sharply at how rough Blaine was looking.

Kurt settled for holding Blaine’s hand and watching the nurse fuss over him, the two of them exchanging glances no words could describe.

For someone who had always clung onto the words of others, Kurt for once found himself thinking that reality could be better than fiction.

 

* * *

Kurt found himself naked on his back in Blaine’s bed only days later.  
  
There was heat radiating from Blaine’s body surrounding him like a thick blanket and there were lips pressed persistently against his own. Everything was feverish and nothing was close enough – even if Blaine’s cock was sliding wetly between his pussy lips, even if Kurt’s legs were already wrapped around Blaine’s waist.  
  
‘Fuck, Kurt,’ Blaine breathed and Kurt mewed and turned his neck to the side when Blaine wanted to suck another mark on it. He was aching for everything, for  _Blaine._  
  
He’s been nervous for days, thinking about whether or not it’d be the right thing to do, considering the consequences – both positive and negative. But he felt safe with Blaine, he felt good, and Blaine wasn’t letting him go any time soon.  
  
Kurt was allowed to feel pleasure every now and then.  
  
Blaine paused when Kurt gripped him tighter, putting some distance in between their bodies just to look at Kurt properly.   
  
‘Your heart’s beating so fast,’ Blaine mumbled, his hand resting exactly on Kurt’s chest, right above his heart. Kurt shivered – his nipples tight, hardened buds, his lids fluttering shut.  
  
‘Is that bad?’ Kurt asked. Blaine was more experienced after all. He knew what to do, so Kurt was just going to follow his lead. Kurt knew for sure that he wanted this, he was just scared he turned Blaine off or anything. He still couldn’t see his body like an object of lust just yet, even if he had grown to accept it a little bit more.  
  
Blaine leaned down and chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss against the corner of Kurt’s mouth.  
  
‘It’s infuriating. You’re so fucking cute, we should’ve done this a long time ago, beautiful.’  
  
Kurt didn’t know how to reply to that. Yeah, it felt great to be around Blaine like this without completely freaking out about his own body, but… He wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to. Without knowing Blaine wanted him this bad.  
  
‘Hey, Kurt, look at me,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt hesitantly opened his eyes and blinked at the soft expression in Blaine’s eyes. The head of Blaine’s cock was nudging between his folds, but he wasn’t pressing inside, not yet. The threat of it was enough to make Kurt tense up though.  
  
‘I love you,’ he murmured. Kurt stared at him in awe, speechless for a moment. ‘And for as much as it would hurt my dick… If you want out, then -’  
  
Kurt broke Blaine off by pressing an eager kiss against his mouth, sucking tightly on his bottom lip and wrapping his arms around him just the way he knew Blaine liked. The thing that maybe shocked Kurt most was that he didn’t feel dirty for doing this with Blaine, like he had somehow expected. He just felt like this was the most logical thing to do right now.  
  
‘I love you too,’ Kurt managed to say, ‘now’s perfect. I’d never want to do this with another guy, okay?’  
  
Blaine grinned. ‘Of course you don’t. I’m awesome and my dick is big.’  
  
Kurt flushed and Blaine leaned down to press a sweet kiss against his temple.  
  
‘I’ll love you like no one else ever will,’ he added in a sweeter tone. Kurt shuddered and Blaine hummed. ‘Better?’  
  
‘Much,’ Kurt agreed and then he smiled and brushed his fingers over Blaine’s cock. ‘Get me ready? F-For your cock?’  
  
This time no witty remark came from Blaine, in fact he looked a little bit shocked. Kurt didn’t blame him – never had he thought he’d have the courage to say anything even remotely similar to that.  
  
Kurt’s musings were cut short when Blaine’s fingers slowly,  _slowly_ released their grip on his hip and slid down his mound, briefly pausing and then rubbing Kurt’s clit. Kurt whined, his eyes closing and his thighs tensing but not pressing together, not yet.  
‘Kurt -’  
  
‘Please, more. I-inside. I need… Please finger me.’  
  
Kurt was too embarrassed to look Blaine in the eye and he inhaled a sharp breath when Blaine’s lips latched onto his neck, sucking and utterly marking him there while Blaine’s fingertips left Kurt’s defenseless little clit and started tracing his entrance. There was no warning when Blaine started pushing his index finger in, however careful he did it, and Kurt’s lids fluttered as he forced his body to just go with it.  
  
‘Oh,’ he stupidly sighed as Blaine’s finger slid in all the way and then he added another finger. He had taken more before, back when Blaine had been frustrated with him and had eaten him out for the first time, so the feeling wasn’t completely foreign.  
  
But it was still overwhelming and quite possibly intimidating all the same.  
  
Blaine slowly pumped them in and out of Kurt this time, like he knew that Kurt needed to steel himself for what was about to come next.  
‘Can you take another, sweetheart?’ Blaine asked softly. Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, nodding. This time the stretch did burn and Kurt was confused as to why or how. Was it because Blaine had been rubbing his clit last time?  
  
‘I want -’ Kurt haltingly started, pausing again when Blaine gazed him in the eye. Kurt’s neck and his pussy were throbbing right now, and he must look like a mess. He could see how wide his own eyes were in his own reflection in Blaine’s eyes, how messy his hair was and how pink his cheeks were. He looked  _wild_ and it was frightening but most of all, exhilarating.  
  
Blaine crooked his fingers inside of Kurt and Kurt gripped Blaine’s free hand tightly, brows furrowing as Blaine slowly twisted his fingers and drew a long keen from Kurt in the process. Blaine was just  _everywhere._ He was on top of Kurt, he was  _inside…_  
And still, Kurt wanted more. His own greed startled him.  
  
‘My c-clit,’ Kurt stupidly added. Blaine briefly stopped moving his hand, and then he smiled and pressed his thumb against his clit. Kurt twitched and gasped, squeezing Blaine’s hand so tightly with his own that it should make him worry about breaking it. But he didn’t.  
He couldn’t when he felt so impossibly  _good._  
  
His back arched without his permission, completely lax underneath Blaine as Blaine kissed him again. He had somehow managed to free his hand from Kurt’s because he was using it now to support Kurt’s head, his tongue flicking against Kurt’s and stealing his breath away. Kurt whined when Blaine twisted his fingers again, his thumb now rubbing his clit lazily, but it was enough to get Kurt there.  
  
‘I’m – I’m gonna come,’ Kurt choked out, whimpering when Blaine curled his fingers against  _something_ inside of him. His toes curled and he clung to Blaine’s shoulders for dear life. ‘Blaine, please _, please_  – I can’t -’  
  
‘Yes you can, sweetheart,’ Blaine instantly said as he nipped at Kurt’s ear, ‘you’re gonna come all over my fingers, and later you’re going to come around my cock.’  
  
Kurt groaned and dug his nails into Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
‘You know why, Kurt?’ Blaine dragged his fingers slowly out of his pussy and Kurt was left clenching on thin air and feeling horribly empty, his hips automatically canting up in search of Blaine again. Blaine chuckled – his cock was still hard and pressed against Kurt’s thigh. ‘It’s because secretly, you know you were made to get fucked.’  
  
‘Put it back in,’ Kurt sobbed, ‘Blaine -’  
  
‘Do you want my fingers, Kurt? Or do you want something else?’  
  
‘I don’t care – please, I want…’ Kurt released a frustrated little noise when Blaine kept rubbing at his clit, his hips uselessly fucking up. ‘Please, I just want something inside.’  
  
Blaine released a low growl and kissed Kurt again. This time it was all teeth and hunger – Blaine’s hands (God, one of them wet with Kurt’s juices) pinning Kurt’s wrists to the bed as they shamelessly rocked together. And maybe, Kurt thought to himself, maybe what Blaine said was true. Maybe Kurt  _was_ made to get fucked. Why else was he so needy all the time, so  _slutty?_ Kurt couldn’t help it, he didn’t do it on purpose, but the things Blaine made him feel… he was addicted to everything.  
  
‘Spread your legs a little bit, handsome,’ Blaine murmured. Kurt sighed and nodded, lips bee stung, hooking his legs around Blaine’s waist and feeling butterflies in his tummy when Blaine leaned down and nuzzled their noses together. ‘Are you okay?’  
  
‘Nervous,’ Kurt admitted. He smiled shyly and grabbed for Blaine’s hand. ‘Go slow?’  
  
‘Hmm. Wasn’t planning on breaking you open,’ Blaine hummed. Kurt wrinkled up his nose when Blaine kissed the tip of it. ‘Last chance to back out, Kurt.’  
  
‘You still owe me an orgasm,’ Kurt said with an air of confidence he didn’t possess. Blaine laughed and perhaps that was entirely inappropriate, given the situation they were in. It just made Kurt feel secure, warm. His stomach clenched again when Blaine rubbed the head of his cock over Kurt’s pussy lips and he remembered the first time Blaine touched it.  
  
‘Condom?’ Blaine merely asked. Kurt shrugged.  
  
‘Can we… without? I wanna feel you,’ Kurt mumbled. Blaine blinked at him.  
  
‘ _Kurt,_ you can’t just say stuff like that,’ Blaine groaned. He leaned down and sucked on Kurt’s bottom lip again, tugging at it with his teeth. ‘Breathe for me and try to relax, right?’  
  
Kurt nodded, bracing himself as Blaine slowly pressed his cock against Kurt’s entrance. Kurt was so wet he slipped a couple of times and Kurt blushed, his lips parting in a silent  _o_ when Blaine  _did_ manage to press in.  
  
Kurt’s fingers twitched and he tried to relax, acutely aware of every thick inch sinking inside of him.  
  
‘ _Oh,_ ’ Kurt just managed to bring out. Blaine was a lot to take in and Kurt wasn’t even sure if he could take it all, but his body just gave way to Blaine, kept  _taking_ until Blaine’s hips were pressed flush against Kurt’s.  
  
‘ _Fuck,_ ’ Blaine groaned. He took a moment to rest his forehead against Kurt’s, his hips already moving impatiently in tiny circles, just enough to  
stretch Kurt open even wider. ‘Does… Is this okay?’  
  
‘Really full,’ Kurt mumbled and he whimpered when Blaine found his clit again, ‘Ah… It feels good.’  
  
‘Yeah?’ Blaine asked. His grip on Kurt’s hip tightened and he dug his thumb into the hood of Kurt’s clit as he slowly started thrusting inside. Kurt nodded. It still burned a little bit but he felt mostly achy because he felt so needy. His own loud moan took him by surprise when Blaine dragged out completely only to slam back inside.  
  
And Blaine didn’t stop after that.  
  
It was like he was making it his mission to never leave Kurt’s pussy empty – his hips working in sensual thrusts that made Kurt’s blood boil, his stomach fluttering while he just lied there and took it. There was a persistent throb going through Kurt’s pussy that he quickly identified as an orgasm and he tried to fight it off, tried to be stronger about it, but it couldn’t be done.  
  
Kurt came with a sob and heard Blaine groan, kissing him sloppily as he came too and Kurt could feel it all. Kurt felt Blaine’s hot come inside of him, filling him in ways Kurt had never dared to imagine before, Blaine’s cock twitching as Kurt’s heart fluttered in his chest.  
  
They lied there panting in the aftermath for a moment, just completely basking in it. Kurt stared at the ceiling with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Although he felt completely wrecked in between his legs (God, he was so wet with fluids he didn’t even want to begin thinking about) the force of his orgasm had made him loose limbed, kind of floaty. He felt amazing and warm and so very loved.  
  
Kurt turned his head when Blaine nudged his shoulder, the sight of Blaine grinning at him making his stomach clench.  
  
‘Hey,’ Blaine said. He was still a bit breathless and Kurt raised a hand and ran his thumb over Blaine’s jawline, just because he could.  
  
‘Hi,’ Kurt replied almost shyly. Which was actually ridiculous because Blaine had seen  _everything_  Kurt had wanted to hide and he decided to stay, but, well. Once the haze lifted off his mind Kurt would be so embarrassed he’d want to hide under a rock undoubtedly.  
  
But now everything was okay.  
  
Blaine turned around and so did Kurt, wincing a bit. His pussy was sore.  
  
‘Are you okay?’ Blaine asked, ‘Did I hurt you too much?’  
  
‘I’m doing brilliant,’ Kurt said and it was dizzying how  _true_ that was, ‘never been better.’ Blaine considered him for a moment, his hand resting on Kurt’s naked hip and his thumb stroking him there and then he grinned.  
  
‘Well, that’s the Anderson-effect,’ he drawled. Kurt snorted and cuddled closer into Blaine’s chest. Blaine’s clavicle was the perfect place for Kurt to nuzzle his nose into, Blaine’s body the perfect pillow.  
  
‘No, I’m pretty sure it’s just you.’ Kurt felt safe in Blaine’s arms, though – he felt empowered by Blaine and his love. ‘I love you.’  
  
There was a beat, and then Blaine sighed and nuzzled Kurt’s hair.  
  
‘I love you too.’  
  
‘Blaine?’  
  
‘Hmmm.’  
‘You’re my boyfriend. And you love me.’  
  
‘You okay? I think I fucked you stupid.’ Kurt huffed and pushed himself up on his elbows, hovering above Blaine, close enough to kiss but not doing so just yet as he nudged Blaine in the side instead to grab his attention again when he noticed the other boy’s eyes were drifting shut.  
‘Hey, I’m serious. I never thought I’d see the day where I had a loving boyfriend, and I definitely didn’t expect it to be someone as handsome as you. But I did, and you took the time for me, and you really ensured I was doing okay. That means a lot to me, Blaine.’ Kurt paused, and then smiled a bit. ‘I feel so much more confident about my body since I’m with you.’  
  
Blaine made an incredulous noise as he opened his eyes again and fixed Kurt with a blank stare. ‘That’s me. Blaine – the bringer of confidence.’  
  
There was something else in the tone of Blaine’s voice, something that made Kurt’s smile falter. Had Kurt said anything to displease Blaine, had he done anything wrong? He paused at the frown on Blaine’s face and studied his boyfriend for a moment, but he could find nothing that would give it away.  
  
 ‘What’s wrong?’ Kurt finally asked. Blaine shrugged nonsensically.  
  
‘You’re making me out to be this good guy, but I’m not. I’m an asshole.’  
  
‘But you’re  _my –_ you know what, never mind. That’ll just sound weird.’  
  
Blaine laughed and pressed his face into Kurt’s hair, tightening his arms around him.  
  
‘You’re cute,’ Blaine sighed. ‘I think I’m going to keep you.’  
  
Kurt shrugged and shifted so that his nose wasn’t squashed against Blaine’s chest. He would have to find a way to make Blaine feel better about himself… Maybe that would make him nicer to other people as well. But for now it was time for sleep, and Kurt stifled a yawn against Blaine’s collarbone.  
  
‘You wouldn’t have gotten rid of me anyway.’

 

 

* * *

‘C’mon baby, feed me?’  
  
Kurt couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips as he picked up one of his fries and offered it up to Blaine, who leaned forward and ate it right from Kurt’s fingers, biting his lip when Blaine kissed the tip of one of them and grinned at him.  
  
‘Now feed yourself. I’m not dating an oversized smoking, leatherclad baby,’ Kurt mumbled. It came out a bit more breathless than intended and Blaine just kept grinning at him. His arm was secure around Kurt’s waist, Blaine’s body turned to Kurt from where he was straddling the bench the wrong way with a leg positioned at each side of it.  
  
‘But what if I want you to feed me?’ Blaine looked mock hurt, ‘Would you let me starve, Kurt?’  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes but offered Blaine another fry regardless, feeling everyone’s eyes burning into the back of his head with a flush on his cheeks. Blaine didn’t seem to mind. This time, he pressed a kiss against the palm of Kurt’s hand before nuzzling it.  
  
‘Hmm, tasty.’  
  
Something told Kurt Blaine wasn’t referring to the fries he was being fed.  
  
‘Looking good, Anderson,’ Puckerman drawled as he walked past them. Kurt froze and Blaine instantly put a comforting hand on Kurt’s thigh and squeezed. He smirked.  
  
‘You should see the other guy,’ he merely stated, as though he was  _proud_ of the bruise on his face. Puck high fived Blaine and then walked over to his girlfriend, plopping down next to her and making her shriek as he poked her in the side.  
  
‘Something wrong, Kurt?’  
  
Kurt shrugged and held out another fry to him. He tried not to focus too much on Blaine’s jaw as he chewed, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He was still sore in between his legs from yesterday.  
  
‘I wanna kiss you,’ Kurt sighed wistfully.  
  
‘So fucking do it, then,’ Blaine challenged him. Kurt snorted.  
  
‘Not with that attitude.’  
  
‘Oh come on baby, don’t be a tease.’  
  
Kurt considered Blaine for a moment, glancing to the side. Everyone already knew they were dating, but no one’s been harming them. Would he be pushing it?  
  
Kurt picked a bit at the leather jacket he was wearing before quickly leaning forward and pecking Blaine on the cheek. Blaine blinked at him as though Kurt had grown a second head and then he slowly, albeit surely, grinned wolfishly and tugged Kurt closer by the collar of his shirt to kiss him properly.  
  
His lips were salty and tasted of French fries and his diet coke, but there was something underneath that was just so utterly Blaine that Kurt couldn’t help but sigh and melt into it. Their position was a little bit awkward seeing as Kurt  _was_ sitting properly on the bench in the courtyard but neither seemed to mind.  
  
They broke apart with a last promising nip that left Kurt breathless and he quickly looked away, blushing furiously as Blaine leaned forward and pressed another kiss against Kurt’s cheek, copying Kurt’s earlier kiss.  
  
‘Can’t wait to get you alone again,’ Blaine mumbled, ‘hope this isn’t straightforward for me to say but I wanna eat you out. You taste better than those fries and that’s saying a lot, because fucking French fries, man. They’re the best.’  
  
‘I- I was hoping we could do something else next time,’ Kurt stammered, still avoiding Blaine’s eyes. Blaine’s eyebrow cocked up. ‘Something that involves me…  _tasting_ you.’  
  
Blaine blinked, and then his eyes widened uncharacteristically as he released a soft  _oh._  
  
Kurt managed a smile and then popped another French fry into his own mouth, chewing slowly as he felt Blaine staring at him in awe.  
  
Blaine wasn’t the only one who could be sexy, after all.


End file.
